heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Blitz Morax
Rick Galliard Ann Galliard |element=Earth |likes=Human Food |dislikes=Bullies |hobby=Homemaking }} Blitz Morax is a Minotaur from the den. He is pacted to Rick Galliard and is Chip's younger brother. He temporarily joins Eve's party when looking for his sister in Froxeter Forest Appearance Despite being much younger than Chip, Blitz is tall and appears to be of normal height for a Minotaur. He has black, slicked-back hair with white markings at his temples that resemble horns. His hair is long and bound in white bandages with a large tuft sticking out at the end, resembling a cow's tail. He has a small black goatee at his chin. He wears a white business shirt with a red tie that bears a Minotaur seal in the middle. He wears a pair of brown suspenders and a belt to secure his black slacks, rolled up at the ankles. He wears a pair of brown shoes with black soles. In his Mogwai form, he is a tall, muscular Minotaur with white fur. His ears, arms and tail are tipped black. On the top of his head is a tuft of black hair resting above two giant longhorn bull horns. He wears a red bandana and loin cloth. His hooves are yellow. One of his eyes is surrounded by a black spot. Personality Blitz is much more level-headed than his sister. Despite being adept at fighting, Blitz is somewhat cowardly and prefers staying indoors. He tries his best to be helpful and he is thoughtful enough to always greet visitors with a smile and baked goods that he would make himself. Blitz is a skilled pâtissier due to his Conjurer being fond of sweets. When Chip gets hurt or goes missing, Blitz tends to get more serious and more solemn. He has a hard time reasoning with people, resulting in him often having difficulty conversing with Chip. Blitz takes his duties as a protector very seriously, just as much as Chip does. Story History While he was born in the Den, Blitz does not seem to remember much of it as Minotaurs were exiled when he was still very young. Most of his fond memories are of growing up in Outset alongside his sister. At some point, he and Chip find Ann and Rick being attacked by feral Mogwai and end up fighting for them to save their lives. Chip admits that she chose to save them due to both of them being viable Conjurers that live together which would make it easier for her to raise Blitz. Ever since then, Blitz has lived in Aeros with his newfound family. However, one day, both he and Chip get attacked by a suspicious Wisp that eventually sends Chip into a rage. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Chip Morax - Blitz's older sister. From time to time, he apparently asks her to help collect spices for his dishes. She refers to Blitz as "babiest brother" and is quite protective of him to the point that she instructs him to stay at home for the safety of both him and their Conjurers. Whenever Chip is in a sour mood, Blitz ends up feeling just as hopeless. Rick Galliard - His Conjurer. Due to his age, Rick sees Blitz more like an older brother than a Mogwai. He often requests fancy meals from him, to which Blitz agrees to as long as they cook it together. Rick gets upset and tears up upon realizing that Blitz may have to risk getting hurt when traveling with Eve momentarily. He sees Blitz as an ideal superhero because of his strength and thoughtfulness. Blitz is very formal with him. Ann Galliard - Blitz's sister's Conjurer. He often helps Ann out when dealing with Chip. Ann seems to trust him more than Chip due to his more down-to-earth personality. When Blitz volunteers to help find Chip, Ann gets worried for his safety and scolds him for upsetting Rick. Battle Due to his Phase not matching Eve's, Blitz battles without being commanded. He mostly specializes in hard-hitting Earth moves. He also has a few healing moves to aid the party in the little time he is with them. Trivia *Blitz's design hasn't changed much since his first conception. *He is the only male Mogwai that joins Eve's party, albeit temporarily. *Liang Staccato initially mistakes him for a luchador. Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Mogwai Category:Earth